


Catharsis

by AgentInfinity



Series: Sexcapades: A Love Story [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/M, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentInfinity/pseuds/AgentInfinity
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to play domme to your overworked husband and your girlfriend.





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, hey all. A year and a half later and more smut appears! I'm feeling a little rusty over here, but this came out pretty easily. If I missed tagging something you think should be up there, please let me know. Enjoy. <3

“So, something interesting about Jason is that he sometimes likes to switch.” Cas and I were lying in her bed, naked and cuddled up under the blankets. She slotted her eyes over to me and cocked an eyebrow upward. 

“No way.”

“Yeah. It's not often, and it's nothing too hardcore, but every once in a while, the need hits him.” She went quiet for a few minutes, mulling over the idea. 

“That's fucking hot,” she finally declared. 

“Mmhm, it sure is,” I replied, letting myself drift a bit. We both went silent again, basking in the feeling of having each other alone. It was one of the rules we'd set up at the beginning. We all got alone time outside of the three of us. I was coming off of a Thursday night shift, and Cas had ended up with a rare three day weekend, so I'd crashed at her apartment after work. After a couple hours, though, she'd gotten bored and used her tongue to wake me. 

I sat up and stretched, searching the room for my bag. “I gotta make a food run. Will we see you later? Jason took the little beeb to his parents this morning before work, and they're gonna keep him tonight.”

“Does this question relate to the former nugget of info you just dropped?” She tugged the blankets back around her to keep out the chill, frowning as I stood and scanned the room for the bag with my change of clothes. I'd tossed my scrubs in her laundry bin and showered before crashing that morning. I'd always been unable to rest with hospital germs still on me. 

“It most certainly does,” I replied distractedly, sighing. “Where the fuck is my bag?” 

“I don't know,” she mumbled, rolling over and curling up contentedly. “Wasn't my day to watch it.” I scoffed as she drifted back to sleep and nakedly retraced my steps through her apartment. I'd left it in my car, so I stole some items from her closet and left her a note that dinner would be at six with an interactive show to follow. 

Jason was not a naturally submissive person, and he didn't often slip into that role. Usually a great deal of outside stress would plant the need in his brain, he'd let it stew for a while, and then he'd let me know. Typically, I could see it coming at least a few days out, but bringing it up to him never worked. He'd dismiss it and try to shove the inclination down even further. I would watch as unusual tension built in his shoulders and jaw. He'd get stress headaches and go silent for long periods.

He spent much of his time working things out in his brain, whether it was projects for his students, a problem he'd met in his own studies, or a particularly stressful time in his consulting business, his mind was constantly working and, in turn, his mouth was always moving, talking through these issues with a determination I do not possess. So, for someone who almost never shut up about his work, his sudden silence was unnerving. 

I learned to wait him out and let him come to me when he was ready. 

So, in the early hours of that Friday morning, while I was trying and failing to convince a drunk guy to hold still long enough to get useful CT images of his slightly concussed and lacerated head, I got a text. 

>I need you, can it be tonight?

>With or without Cas? 

>With?

>Is that a question or an answer? 

>With. 

I smiled, and the loosely floating ideas I'd been cultivating since Jason had started regularly popping Tylenol for headaches began to turn into plans. 

Cas arrived early to help me with the beef stew before Jason got home, which was her way of wanting to sit around for a couple hours while the stew simmered and talk about what was going to happen after dinner. I poured her a small bit of the pinot noir I’d used in the stew and sat down across from her at the breakfast table.

“Same rules apply as usual, only small amounts of alcohol before, definitely say something if you feel inebriated at all.” She sipped from her glass and grinned at me.

“Yes, Mom.”

“Please don’t ever say that to me again.” I chewed on one of the carrots I hadn’t needed for the stew and thought about how to possibly explain everything she wanted to know in such a short amount of time.

“Fine. So, what kinds of things does he like?”

“He’s not into a lot of the things you and I enjoy. He doesn’t like pain or much humiliation. It’s hard for him to get into the right headspace sometimes. Things with you are still new, so it might take a few tries, but that’s fine. It’s mostly just for stress relief. He’s been spending a lot of time on his new contract, and it’s stressing him out. I know you’ve noticed.” She nodded and finished off her wine.

“But, what does he enjoy, then?”

“He says restraints are a must for him because it’s easy for him to overpower me, and now you, physically. So, I use the mattress restraints for him and just pull them very taut. And I almost always gag him. He can’t ever shut up, but if he’s forced to either stop talking or sound ridiculous, he’ll stop talking.”

Cas nods thoughtfully, running her fingers around the base of her wine glass. She had been officially dating us for about three months. Sexually speaking, it had been a very exciting time for all three of us. Whenever we found ourselves childless, we spent at least a portion of that time in the bedroom learning each other’s preferences and boundaries. Cas created her list of limits from playing many hours of ‘what-about-this’, which had quickly become our favorite game. Her list of no’s were surprisingly short for someone who had once thought doggy style was the pinnacle of sexual excitement.

“Look, it’ll be fine, just follow my lead, and ask questions if you have them. It’s easy as that. And Jason will be home in a bit and you can grill him too. He’s typically quiet about his submission, but he won’t be offended by your questions. He knows they’re coming.”

“I get that this is something he needs sometimes, though, and I don’t want to mess it up for him.”

“He specifically said that he wanted you here, and he knows that means a learning curve. Just ask him about it, okay? He’ll tell you the same thing. If he doesn’t like something, he’ll let you know. And so will I. I’m the safety net here. Just trust me.” I leaned over the table and kissed her forehead, earning a grin and a hint of a spark in her dark eyes.

“I trust you. I do. It’s just the first time I’ve been on this side of things.”

“I know. Just relax and you’ll be fine,” I assured once more, smirking as I leaned back to my side of the table. “Better than fine even, because tonight we have our very own living, breathing, poseable boytoy to wreck.”

Jason arrived just as we were finishing setting the table, the warm, crusty baguette sliced and placed in a basket next to the pot of stew. Our movements were a slightly warped image of 1950s domesticity as Jason hung his leather messenger bag by the door and kissed both of us before we all sat down to eat a perfectly-timed hot meal.

Cas didn’t disappoint in her line of blunt questioning, Jason laughing the whole way as he always did at her frankness. He answered her though, truthfully and in detail until we could both tell that her nerves were abating. We had leftover apple pie I’d made a few days before during a manic episode where I spent the day depleting our baking reserves and churning out more baked goods than we could eat in a month.

Jason seemed a bit more himself than he’d been in a week, getting to spend adult time unrelated to work was loosening the bands of stress that had settled in his jaw and left seemingly permanent furrows between his brows. Our chatter and laughter died down into a comfortable silence, and the feeling of the room changed, from warm and comfortable to quietly charged, anticipatory. With the gears officially shifted, I stood and I expertly loaded myself up with stacked dishes, learned from years of food service work, and bent slightly to kiss the top of Jason’s head as I passed him.

“Go take a shower and relax a little. No more than half an hour. Then wait on the bed for us.” I heard his chair slide back from the table and then scoot back into place, empty. “Cas, bring the rest of the dishes in, would you?”

We quickly put the leftovers away and washed the bowls and dessert plates, leaving the stock pot to soak and be cleaned later. My overly particular nature had me cleaning as I cooked so there wouldn’t be much of a mess to face after dinner. I wanted my mind to be clear and not thinking about the sink full of dishes sitting in the kitchen.

By the time Cas followed me to the bedroom, Jason was sitting propped against the headboard, naked, legs kicked out and crossed in front of him and scrolling through his phone.

“Did I say you could use your phone while you waited?” I asked, voice curious yet unapproving. He looked up, honestly surprised at my tone, but not deterred.

“You didn’t say I couldn’t.” He looked back down at his phone, the CAD app opened to a drawing he was currently scrutinizing. I raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with Cas. She was smiling widely, happy to experience something so new. I gestured to the phone and she stalked over and plucked it out of his hand, locking the screen and sitting it on the dresser.

“You already know my one rule. Do only as I say, nothing more, nothing less. You don't need to use that big brain of yours tonight. You're just another toy for us to play with. Are you still amenable?” He looked up to meet my gaze and then over to the dresser where I had sat out the silicone bit gag he preferred. He still didn’t answer. Cas remained by the door, unsure of what to do, but the smile still on her face showed how much she was enjoying herself already. It wasn’t often that our roles switched in the bedroom and this was the first time she was seeing it.

“Do you agree?” He looked back to me and nodded.

“Out loud, please,” I asked, finally approaching the bed and climbing onto it.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“What are your colors?” I straddled his thighs, not touching his cock at all, which was beginning to become interested in the proceedings.

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, red means stop.” I leaned down over him and kissed his cheek, running my fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. His eyes slipped closed and he sighed, muscles relaxing a bit.

“Good job, baby,” I whispered near his ear. I slung my leg back over and knelt to his side, letting my fingers run down the line of his throat and across his chest. “Scoot down on the bed. I’m going to put the straps on now.” He did as told, but didn’t open his eyes. I moved to accommodate his long limbs and looped the first leather cuff around his wrist, buckling it and pulling gently to check the tightness.

“Can you get the other side, Cas?” I didn’t wait to see if she would, I could already hear her moving obediently. “And you,” I gripped Jason’s jaw and turned his head toward me. “Eyes on me. Keep ‘em open.”

“Can I blink?” asked the cheeky little shit I married.

“Yes, you may blink, but remember what that smartass attitude gets you,” I warned him with an eyebrow raised. “Absolutely nothing you want.” Together, Cas and I finished the restraints so that both wrists and both ankles were buckled into soft leather cuffs attached to the straps that slid between our mattress and boxsprings, taking a quick moment in the middle to slip a pillow under his hips. I climbed off the bed and pulled the free ends tightly to keep him as tightly restrained as was safe.

“Color?” I asked him, peering back up over the side of the bed at him. He was still looking in my direction as I had ordered. I smiled.

“Green.” 

“Good.” I took a moment to take in the rare sight of my lovely husband tied to our bed while Cas and I looked on from either side of the bed. His eyes stayed steadily on me, mischief sparkling in them. 

“So, now what?” he asked, somehow still smirking and trying to take charge even as he was completely strapped down to the bed. I wasn't even sure if it was on purpose or if he truly didn't realize he was still trying to gain the high ground, so to speak. 

“ _Now_ , you stop talking,” I informed, staring him down. “Not another word until I ask you a question unless you need to change your color.” His lips pressed together in a thin line, just this side of disapproving. I smiled and motioned for Cas to come around the bed to me. She grinned the giddy grin I was becoming used to seeing every time she got to experience something new. Angled so that Jason would have a perfect view, I wrapped one hand around the base of her skull and pulled her in for a deep kiss, earning a gasp and then a moan when I licked into her mouth. 

I broke the kiss long enough to pull her shirt over her head in one swift movement, dropping it to the floor and pulling her back against me to press my lips to hers once more. With my thumb at her pulse point and fingers wrapped around the side of her neck, I could feel her excitement. It sparked and fizzed, seemingly jumping from her body to mine until I could sense it, sense her, in my blood. For a quiet moment, nothing existed except her lips against mine, her hands tangled in my hair, not pulling but holding on. My world zeroed in on her in a way that had seldom happened to me prior. One of the only other people capable of such a feat was the man tied to the bed mere feet away. I drug my attention back slowly as I kissed a trail down the side of her neck away from Jason's gaze, hitting each spot that could make her squirm before dipping my head to nip at her clavicle. When I finally brought my eyes back up to her face, she looked as dazed as I felt. When I stretched my senses out into the room, I could hear Jason's heavy breathing and arms testing the strength of the cuffs. He could see what had just happened as well, and wanted to be a part of it too.

Well, I couldn't begrudge him that.

Bringing my mouth close to her ear, I whispered to Cas what I wanted her to do and then tugged lightly on her earlobe with my teeth, earning a sharp inhale and a more complete clarity to her eyes. Her cheek grazed mine as she nodded in understanding, both of us turning to look at Jason at the same time. After taking in Jason's slightly worried eyebrow furrow, I slid my eyes back over to Cas’ face. She was absolutely delighted. 

I knew she would be fine. Jason was going to be the luckiest motherfucker in the city that night. 

Jason and I watched from opposite vantage points as Cas shed her remaining clothes and climbed up onto the bed, sliding her hand up from knee to thigh to hip and onward, deliberately ignoring his now very interested cock as she went. When she got to his chest, she leaned down and started kissing, her hands splayed out against his shoulders in a mockery of holding him down. 

“You're fucking gorgeous,” he said, looking down at her with genuine affection in his gaze. I walked around the other side of the bed so I could see her face. She did nothing to acknowledge he had even spoken other than bend down and bite him just above his right nipple. 

“Fuck!” he eloquently exclaimed pulling his arms as if to protect himself involuntarily. We're all biters, so it's not uncommon. It was just unexpected by both me and Jason.

“I believe you were told to be quiet,” I could tell that he wanted to turn and look at me, but he held her eyes for a long moment, gauging the situation. I watched as well, noting a very small red mark where she'd bitten him. He could handle that. Just a couple weeks prior I'd bitten his neck hard enough for him to need concealer to go to work, and he'd only fucked me harder. 

“I know. It's hard,” she said, lightly mocking him as she swung a leg across his chest to straddle him. His dick was now fully interested and lying on his stomach, jumping slightly in time with his pulse. “But I can help you stay quiet. I can help you be so good.” She ran a hand through his hair, curving around and back down to clasp his jaw. She kissed him deeply, reminiscent of how I'd kissed her only minutes earlier. When she pulled back, he instinctively tried to follow her, leaning forward as much as he was able, which admittedly, wasn't much. She grinned and shot me a side eye.

“Go ahead, babe.” 

She scooted up, not wasting any time, and situated her knees above where his arms were restrained straight outward from his body. Grabbing the headboard, she hovered her pussy above his mouth, smearing a bit of her wetness on his chin. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes were blazing. Eating pussy is one of his favorite things, something I find myself (probably inappropriately) thanking god for every day. 

“Treat her well, and you'll get something nice,” I reminded him as she lowered herself onto his mouth. She was groaning almost immediately, rotating her hips in little circles as she chased her own pleasure. He had closed his eyes, but nothing else seemed to be on his mind at the moment. To be fair, it's kind of hard to think of anything with a beautiful girl sitting on your face. I knew that from experience.

While Cas had him so very distracted, I quickly undressed and slid down the bed, running a finger up the underside his cock. His entire body shivered followed by Cas half moaning, half whispering encouragements as she continued to ride his mouth. For someone who had only been experiencing all of the wonders of less-than-vanilla sex for about five months, she was a quick and eager learner. I like to say that anyone can get in touch with their kinky sides if they want to, but there is something to be said for natural instinct.

I continued lightly stroking until Jason’s cock was leaking, smearing it over the head with a twist at every up stroke. From the noises he was making against Cas as she sped up her movements, things were going according to plan. I leaned down and licked a broad stripe from his balls to the tip, pulling a surprised and appreciative groan from his throat even as his mouth kept working. Cas was really riding him now, and I took him fully into my mouth, my hand resting at the base to catch him if he tried to thrust upward. 

“Look at me, open your eyes, Jay,” Cas ordered breathlessly. I couldn't see him, but the, “Good boy,” that followed told me all I needed to know. There were exactly four people in the world allowed to call him ‘Jay,’ without being swiftly and harshly corrected, a trait I still didn’t understand and was honestly unsure whether he himself even had a concrete reason other than that he didn’t like how it sounded. Cas was number four. Technically, I was the third person, but unless it had happened without me noticing, I had never taken advantage of that privilege. Cas had taken to it like a frat boy scholar with a new word-of-the-day calendar.

When I pulled off of him and peeked around Cas at his face, the sight took me off guard. His eyes were reverently following Cas’ movements as she rolled her hips against his mouth, her slickness dripping down his chin and running down his neck and jaw. The low key throbbing I'd been feeling in my own pussy up to that point became my focal point with one glance at my gorgeously wrecked husband. The moans falling from Cas’ mouth were starting to get higher pitched, and I knew she was close. I wanted her to come all over Jason's face. I wanted to pull him in for a kiss and then let Cas lick the taste from my lips as I rode him into the mattress. 

But I had a plan, dammit. I was in charge, and I had a plan. 

“Okay, lovers. That's enough.” It took their addled brains a bit of work to comprehend what I'd just said, but they worked it out soon enough and Cas turned to face me, straddling his chest instead and leaving his mouth free to gulp in ragged breaths.

“Very good.” I slid up so that I was straddling his lower abdomen, and in turn, his dick. I rubbed myself up and down until the underside of him was wet from me, and he was murmuring curses under his breath. 

I leaned to the side so I could see around Cas and clicked my tongue at him. “Hush, you. No one said you could speak yet.” Pushing my hips down once more had him groaning deep in his throat, almost a growl, and I grinned at Cas. Her cheeks were flushed rosy, breasts heaving as she continued coming down from her almost-orgasm. She was beautiful, and I suddenly wanted to touch her, everywhere, to drink in the noises she made until she was sated and I was full.

So, I did. I pressed myself tighter against Jason, sliding my hips up and down in small but purposeful motions, sighing quietly at finally getting to ease the tension I’d built up watching Cas ride his face. One hand wrapped around the back of Cas’ head was all it took for her to follow my lead and meet my lips with hers. I kept rubbing myself against Jason even as I took Cas’ mouth and ran two fingers through her soaking wet folds, smiling against her lips when she thrust her hips against my hand.

After I had given Jason some time to catch his breath and let his mind once again flip on almost enough for his mouth to start working, I had Cas grab the things I’d stashed in the bedside drawer for easy access. A bottle of lube and a pair of blue nitrile gloves taken from a box in our closet; a box which had been smuggled out of the hospital where I work, destined for things far sexier than they would ever have seen had they not been liberated in the bottom of my backpack.

“What is that for?” he asked, catching sight of Cas as she slide the gloves on with some extra flourishes, which would have been very good for the mood we were trying for if she hadn’t snorted at herself afterward. I resisted the urge to share a ‘our girlfriend is so darn cute’ look with Jason. I felt that would only further ruin the mood.

“That is not for you to worry about. The only thing I want you to do is be good for me and don’t come.”

“That’s not very specific.” I slid three of my fingers into his mouth before he’d even finished the last syllable, slipping them to his throat and then back up to grip his mouth just behind his bottom teeth, pinning his tongue to the floor of his mouth. Pressing my thumb into the hollow below his chin, I leaned in, relishing the look of surprise etched on his face.

“It doesn’t need to be specific. You just need to _obey_.” I felt the air slip past my fingers as he took in a breath, his eyes searching my face for something, eyebrows drawn together. “Color, please,” I asked, not letting go of his mouth.

“G’een,” he forced out, grimacing at the sound.

“I know you like that gag over there,” I said, gesturing to it sitting on the dresser. “I know it can get you to where you need to be for this. But, I want you to trust that I can get you there without it. That I can quiet your mind without something physically keeping you quiet.” I heard the quiet snick of the lube bottle behind me as Cas slicked up her fingers and settled back on the bed behind me and between Jason’s legs. His eyes were still on me, though, even as she stopped moving and waited for my next direction. His gaze hadn’t wavered, which was promising.

“I’m going to fuck you into the mattress until I come while Cas fingers you, and then we’re going to trade places, and if you’ve been very, very good for us, then I’ll let you come. Do you understand me?” Unblinkingly, he kept his eyes on me, but nodded.

Without letting go of his mouth or breaking our eye contact, I used my free hand to guide him inside of me, hissing at the stretch, but reveling in the feeling of being so full once I was fully seated astride him. I had been worked up since talking to Cas that morning, nearly dripping while picking potatoes and stew meat at the store as I planned out the evening in my mind.

“Spread your legs, baby.” With some maneuvering on his part, he turned his legs outward, using the small amount of slack I’d left in his ankle restraints to bend his knees slightly, making the small upward thrusts he’d been attempting all but impossible and giving Cas more room to work. “Good boy.” I let go of his mouth and his eyes slipped shut, groaning as I rocked forward and kissed and bit and sucked marks across his chest in an arc from clavicle to clavicle. 

A ragged inhale and a quiet ‘oh’ pulled me from my path back up the side of his neck, and I knew Cas had slid a finger inside of him. Years of sexual explorations had cemented his noises in my mind. I turned back to find her stroking her finger in and out lazily, feeling him twitch inside me every time she slid back in. As slowly as my own self-control would allow, I began rolling my hips, bracing myself against his chest with my forearms and groaning at the drag of him inside of me.

He moaned, long and loud, trying to pull his legs in and not getting very far. 

“Shh, baby. Relax. Just breathe and let go. We've got you.” I continued to grind against him, not bouncing, not yet, but relishing the shocks of pleasure crawling up my spine with every press and roll. For a few moments or a few hours, both Cas and I continued our movements, slowly, rhythmically. She worked another finger inside of him and found his prostate with a quickness I myself did not possess. I carried on rolling my hips until my abdominal muscles began to protest, whispering filth and sweetness in equal measure so quietly that Cas was unable to make out the particulars.

When Jason’s eyes fixed themselves on the ceiling and began to take longer and longer between blinking, I grinned. To others, it might seem that he was starting to zone out or become too overwhelmed, but I knew this was him in hyperfixation. He didn’t need to look at me or Cas to see what was coming. His body was telling him all he needed to know about what was happening to it.

Still, I had to check.

“What’s your color, baby?” I crooned, stilling my hips. I felt Cas stop her movements as well, following my lead as brilliantly as I knew she would.

Swallowing thickly, Jason closed his eyes completely and sighed almost inaudibly, “Green.”

“Perfect.” I sat upright, gripping him tightly with my cunt as I began to ride him in earnest. Our delighted groans overlapped and wrapped around the slap of flesh on flesh as I kept good on my promise to fuck him into the mattress. His hands were balled into fists as he tugged on his bindings and focused on not coming.

“Look at you trying so hard to be good for us. Taking both of us like you were made for it. I love to see you like this. Desperate and gorgeous,” I praised, leaning back slightly and pressing two fingers against my clit. “ _Jesus._ You’re doing so well, baby. Don’t you dare come yet.” I rubbed at a near frantic pace, my toes curling as the muscles in my lower abdomen began to tighten, “Your cock feels so good, like you were made for me. I could be, _fuck_ , tempted to keep you tied up here all the time just for me to use whenever I felt like it.”

So, I had a problem with shutting my mouth too. Like husband, like wife.

Suddenly, Cas’ lips were pressed against the skin just below my ear. Two hands, both ungloved, gripped my shoulders and pulled me further backward so that each bounce applied pressure directly to that spot inside me that could make me soak the mattress. I cried out and clamped down, going back to a smaller grinding motion as I rode out my orgasm. Jason’s hands were white with how tight his fists were, his brows scrunched with the effort to hold off his own. Sweat slicked us both as my movements slowed and then stopped completely. I could feel him throbbing inside me, so close that his barely contained orgasm felt as if it was its own entity trying to break free on its own. 

He was performing admirably. I honestly wasn’t sure if he was going to made it through all I had planned for him, but I was mentally applauding him for getting this far. Knowing him intimately for as long as I had provided insights into his mannerisms and noises, and all of them were indicating he was a light breeze away from tipping over the edge.

“Perfect. You’re perfect,” I panted, pressing a hand lightly to his cheek and stroking back through his hair. I raised up off of him and turned to look at Cas as I tried to catch my breath.

“Should we give him a little break, sweetheart?”

“What did you have in mind?” She was kneeling between his legs. The gloves had been taken off expertly one tucked inside the other and inside out. (Habits of healthcare professionals.)

“Go sit down,” I instructed, motioning to the corner where a chair in a light gray fabric cover sat facing the bed. She complied hastily, no doubt wanting some relief of her own. 

“What now?” Jason asked, voice a bit ragged, as I began to move to the chair.

“Hush, you. Be thankful I’m giving you a break.” I glanced back at him with an appraising glance. “Color?”

He huffed, but ultimately answered with a begrudging, “Green.”

“What do you say when someone allows you a break?” I’d never been quite so bossy to him before, but I was enjoying it, and I trusted him to tell me if it got to be too much.

Having more than one person to order around had really brought out my bossiness in a way that I hadn’t experienced prior, but I was enjoying it thoroughly and trusted him to tell me if it got to be too much. He seemed fine so far, if only a bit frustrated.

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” I shot back with an equal amount of sarcasm and a wink.

I turned back to Cas and grinned at her, kneeling between her legs and pressing a light kiss to one of her inner thighs.

“And how are you?” I turned and pressed a kiss to her other thigh as I pressed her legs wider, baring her to me.

“Feeling a little neglected.” Her lips were pouting, but her eyes were alight with excitement.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” I propped her legs over my shoulders and pulled her hips to the edge of the chair. She was dripping wet and glistening already. Without any preamble, I leaned in a pressed my tongue to her clit, flicking at it as her surprised _ah_ melted into a full-body moan. My strokes got longer and longer until I was dipping my tongue inside of her at the beginning of every upstroke, relishing the taste and the sounds I was drawing from her. Sliding two fingers inside of her, I pressed my lips around her clit at the same time and sucked hard, holding her fast against my mouth as her hips jerked and half-formed words spilled from her mouth as if against her will.

My fingers and tongue sped up until she clamped her legs around my head and held me there, rendering me unable to do much more than try to keep up with her grinding against my face. I could hear Jason muttering something behind me, but I was too busy to reprimand him. Pulling my fingers from her, I pried Cas’ thighs apart and raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not time for either of you to come yet.”

“I’m sorry,” she panted, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the back of the chair. I wiped my mouth and gave her a smile. Her face was flushed, breasts heaving with every breath as she came back down from her almostgasm. Sliding back up her body, I kissed her nose and then her lips, nuzzling my face against her jaw to help her climb back down from the peak.

“Well, if you really want to come, I’d bet our boy over there would love to help you out.” I turned to face him, taking in his heated gaze and tense posture against the bed. “What do you think, baby? Had enough of a break?”

“Fuck yes I have,” he breathed out. “Please.” That one word was always the start of him losing his carefully constructed control. The begging would start up soon, and I couldn’t help but give him a soft smile. He had so much more ahead of him.

“Go straddle him like I did, but don’t move yet, Cas.” She moved to comply and I took up her spot on the bed between Jason’s legs and slid on the other pair of gloves that Cas had left out earlier. I watched from behind as Cas took hold of his cock and slowly rubbed him up and down her slit before sinking down on him in one movement. Both of them sighed once she was fully seated astride him. They shared a moment of eye contact, both trembling with taut muscles, trying to stay composed when they were so close to what they wanted, what their bodies were telling them they needed.

“Open your legs again,” I ordered, highlighting the request with a light slap to Jason’s thigh. He jumped, not expecting it, but didn’t seem too bothered. His sudden movement, however, jostled Cas enough for her to gasp and moan at the sensation. Slicking up a few fingers with lube, I slid my middle finger inside him slowly, testing how open Cas had left him. He took it easily, and the next time I slid in with two fingers, flexing and pressing as I went. They both were staying obediently still despite Jason’s breath hitching as I brushed against his prostate with my fingertips.

“Okay, Cas. You can move, but go slow.” She began to roll her hips immediately, lifting herself up and sliding back down with deliberate movements. I continued thrusting my fingers in rhythm with her, pushing inside and crooking my fingers each time she lifted up and pulling them almost completely out as she slid back down. The sounds in the room were an obscene orchestration of moans and gasps and slapping of flesh and the slick sounds of lubrication, both artificial and natural. Watching Cas struggle to keep her sluggish pace and seeing Jason’s body opening for me was making me drip on the blanket beneath us, and I pressed my free palm against my clit, rubbing in circles to provide some relief. I knew I could come again just from touching myself and watching the view in front of me. I sped up my movements and gave Jason a third finger. 

“Mmm, alright, Cas. You’ve been so good. Make yourself come.” Speeding up the fingers in Jason’s ass, I pushed them upward so I would be rubbing against his prostate with every single thrust in or out. He cried out, his head slamming back into the pillows as he tried to keep from coming. Reluctantly stilling my hand against myself, I reached up and grabbed Cas’ hair, leaning her back just as she had done for me.

“Don’t slow down,” I ordered, directly into her ear, biting at her lobe. Jason was making noises with each breath, little _ah, ah, ah_ s, as Cas followed my earlier lead and fucked him into the mattress so hard his hips were bouncing back up into her as she moved up each time. Her moans were reaching higher and higher pitches as she went. I let go of her hair to steady myself as I continued happily tormenting Jason’s prostate.

“Please, fuck, goddammit, please, _please_ ,” Jason was pleading, voice hoarse with need as Cas lost all sense of rhythm and chased down her own orgasm, one hand flying over her clit, the other braced against Jason’s heaving chest. When she finally came, it was exquisite. Her body went rigid, head tilted up toward the ceiling, toes curled, and voice all but silent as if her vocal cords locked themselves off in the waves of pleasure she was riding. Her body was bowed in a perfect arch, and for a long moment, no one moved at all. Cas in ecstasy, Jason in extreme torment, and me in awe of them both.

I stilled my fingers and pulled them out of Jason, leaning over slightly to see Jason’s face clearly. His eyes were tightly closed as he took very quick, staccato breaths.

“Baby, you still with us down there?” I asked him.

“Please,” he whispered like the sincerest of prayers, eyes still closed as if in reverence. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and got lost in the hair at his temples.

“Still green?” I asked, making sure he was still coherent enough to finish out the scene.

“Yes, green, please, please, god, I need to come,” his voice was barely any louder, but the frantic energy in it was growing. Cas had bent over, resting her forehead against the top of his sternum, hands stroking along his ribs idly. Her hips were making little stuttered rolls as she twitched back down to Earth.

“Ask me nicely, sweetheart,” I instructed as I slid my fingers back inside of him and began stroking once more.

“Oh, god,” he panted. Cas rolled off of him and stretched out beside him on her side, head propped on her arm as she watched the last of the proceedings. I wrapped my hand around his cock, still wet and slick from Cas and stroked lightly. He groaned at the teasingly light touch, just on the edge of a whine and raised his head back up to look at me. I grinned at him.

“Try again,” I told him, voice low and challenging. A split second passed, and he buckled. 

“Fucking, please, please can I come? I’ve been good, please. Oh god, I can’t hold it anymore, please. Oh, _fuck_.”

“Shh, baby. That’s good. You’ve been so good, shh.” I tightened my grip and sped up, twisting my hand at the head of his cock on each stroke while at the same time rubbing insistently at his prostate with my other hand. I wasn’t even thrusting with my fingers anymore, just pressing my fingers in little circles as he moaned and sobbed and pulled against his cuffs, every muscle straining to be good until I gave him permission. I spent one last long second to admire the view, and then took mercy on him. He _had_ been very good, after all.

“You’ve done so well, baby. You can come. Come now.” Two more pulls, and he was crying out as he spilled over my hand, clenching around my fingers and splashing his own chest, the polar opposite of Cas’ nearly silent orgasm. Cas stroked her fingers through his hair while I continued my ministrations until the overstimulation got to be too much, and his shivers became more from pain than pleasure. 

A few short moments later, Cas had unstrapped him, and I had done a quick baby wipe job of him and my hands. Tossing the wipes and the glove into the trash, I joined my partners on the bed, Cas and I bracketing Jason between us. I was sitting up near the head of the bed cradling his head in my lap, pressing kisses to his forehead and scratching his scalp lightly with my fingernails which never failed to relax him. Cas was draped across his chest, stroking her fingers lightly over his abdomen. We all drifted, hazy and sated while I murmured assertions that they were both lovely and gorgeous and perfect and everything I ever wanted. 

An indeterminate amount of time later, Jason blinked up at me and yawned. 

“You back with us here, babe?” I asked softly, searching his eyes for anything that might mean he was dropping badly. He seemed okay, if a bit bleary-eyed. 

“Yeah, I'm with you.” His voice was low and raspy, and a small bloom of pride lit in my chest that I had been the direct cause. I tried to hide my smile.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like you're a mean bitch, but I love you and I feel better than I have in weeks.” Cas was asleep on Jason's chest, and he ran his fingers lightly over her cheek, smiling warmly. 

“I'm going to take that as a compliment.” I rested my head against his, enjoying the comfortable silence. Usually, Jason's aftercare needs were just cuddling and letting him know everything was fine, so we spent a little more time in bed, pulled a quilt over Cas’ sleeping form, and then snuck out for a shower together.

I washed him leisurely, massaging his scalp and shoulders. The pinched, pained expression of stress had been smoothed out for the first time in weeks, and an overwhelming joy and sense of calm compelled me to pull his face down to mine and kiss him until he understood how much I loved him. Or why I loved him. Or just how thankful I was that he was still in my life.

In the end, I’m not sure I conveyed any of that by applying my lips and tongue to his lips and tongue, but when we finally did part, he held my gaze intensely for an extended moment. I still don’t know what he was searching for and if he found it, but then he grinned at me, the lopsided, carefree grin that takes years of stress and hard-living off of his face, and dropped to his knees before I could return his smile.

“What are you doing?” He just kept that damn smile on his face in reply, the one I was first drawn to when I finally decided to give him the time of day a decade and some change ago. Lifting one of my legs, he placed my foot on the side of the tub, pressing his fingers to my bared pussy with clear intentions. “You don’t need to do this. Tonight was about you,” I tried to assure him.

I gave in almost immediately when he leaned in and flicked my clit with his tongue.

“You should let me do what I want then,” he informed me, grasping my hips and holding me in place as he absolutely buried his face in my cunt. The orgasm I was working on when Cas was riding him had been simmering in the back of my mind, nearly forgotten until that very moment. I was suddenly acutely aware of how wet I was, how he must have had to drink me down as he ate me out so as not to drown. He refocused his attentions on my clit and slipped two fingers inside of me, knowing how to play my body like a conductor knows their orchestra. After that, I fall over the edge very quickly, with my hands in his hair, pressing his face against my core until every bit of my orgasm had been wrung out of me. Standing back up, he kissed me again, his tongue still tasting of me.

By that time, the water was on the colder side of lukewarm with a clear ticking time frame to full-on ice water, so we finished rinsing off as quickly as possible and returned to bed. Cas had disposed of the bedspread in the corner of the room and tossed a couple more quilts on the bed while we were gone.

“You okay, babe?” I questioned, not expecting her to have needed much aftercare, but wanting to check all the same. She stretched under the blankets and yawned.

“Mmhm. More than.” Grinning lecherously, she asked, “Have fun in there, lovebirds?” I couldn’t help but think she was the cutest sight, peeking out at us from the far side of the bed, covers pulled to her chin and waggling her eyebrows. The fact that I was so gone for her already did not escape me. I crawled in next to her, pulling her into a short kiss and wrapping my arms around her.

“I definitely did.” She laughed and tucked herself under my chin while Jason spooned against my back, his long arms wrapping around both of us. Eventually, one or all of us would get too hot and disengage from the three-way cuddle pile, but until then, we just held on to each other. Sleep came on quickly, Jason drifted off first, finally, _finally_ relaxed. Cas hummed to herself for a few minutes before tapering off and following Jason down.

The warmth from them seemed to soak into my bones and drug me down into sleep mere moments later. Not one of us moved all night.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws glitter* 
> 
> agentxinfinity.tumblr.com
> 
> (I'm eyeing the four, FOUR, Les Mis porn!au documents sitting on my desktop. Please send help. Or comments.)


End file.
